First Love
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Lysander has fallen for the youngest Potter girl, but he's extremely shy unlike his brother. AU. Written by Sevvie. I do not own HP - borrowing characters.


Lysander was smitten the first time he saw her crimson red hair and beige brown eyes. The first time she smiled at him over a joke he had made had his heart melting. The first time she had kissed him – on the cheek, mind you – his heart fluttered and he was floating. By their fifth year, Lysander knew he was completely in love with Lily Luna Potter. He wished he was like Lorcan, confident and ready to take on the world, not afraid of rejection, but he feared that her rejection would break him. She was a /Potter/ and he… he was just another Ravenclaw in the cloud, or at least this is how he saw it. He lived in his twins' shadow.

He had never spoken to Lily alone, only in a group and even then he mostly liked to listen to her – everything she said was interesting, she was a brilliant girl, a quidditch genius, and charms expert. The only class he was excellent at was potions – which ironically was the class they got paired in, for the first time ever. They were working on some Veritaserum, and he knew it was his time to shine. He began to take charge and showing her how to chop things, and explaining random facts about the veritaserum, he didn't let her get a word in, and she didn't try. He didn't think on it until after their potion was complete and he turned to see her staring.

He opened his mouth to say something but then she giggled. "You're very smart, Ly."

"Ly?"

She shrugged. "Your name is very long."

Lysander chuckled. "Thanks?" He said, bottling up their potion. "I hope I didn't speak much."

"Oh, no, you're fine. I enjoyed listening to you. You need to teach, Slughorn here is a bore… I wasn't aware you could talk to me without getting your tongue-tied."

"My- my tongue-tied?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult. It's actually very cute."

"Cute?" He flushed.

She giggled again – her giggle was angelic. "Yes, cute. You're cute." She said, taking initiative.

"Th- thank you. You're… beautiful." He whispered, smiling faintly.

She flushed, her cheeks matching her hair. "You don't mean that."

"But I do."

She glanced at him. "Really?"

He nodded, and class ended just as he did. She grabbed her bag from the floor and he grabbed his from the table, turning to leave and stopping when she was standing in front of him, smiling up at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek – the second kiss he every received from her – and then turned on her heel and left.

He walked out of the classroom, his hand planted on his cheek, a goofy grin on his face. He was ecstatic, he actually spoke to her, a one on one conversation and hadn't made a fool of himself, or he didn't think he did. As he walked towards the Great Hall, he saw her standing next to James – a seventh year and her older brother – laughing at something Albus and Scorpius had said. He charged towards them and stopped, all four turning to look at him. "Uh, Lily, I wanted to ask you something…

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling.

"I—" He paused.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and decided to take initiative, Lysander and Scorpius – though Scorpius was a year older – were close friends, he knew about his undying love for Lily. He walked up behind Lysander and took hold of his arms, hiding his head behind Lysander's so only barely his blond hair was seen. "Oh, Lily" Scorpius muttered, trying his best to imitate Lysander's voice. "I love you; oh please go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Scorpius mimicked, pulling away, a smirk planted on his face. James and Albus were trying to contain laughter, Lysander was wide-eyed and Lily was grinning.

"Hogsmeade weekend?" She asked Lysander, crossing his arms over her chest. He gulped, nodding his head. She nodded as well, winking at him. "Fine, but only if we can go to Splintwitches. I need new quidditch equipment." She said. Lysander frowned, nodding his head – friendzone again he figured. Lily raised her eyebrow at the unsure facial expression, leaning over and placing a kiss to his cheek once again. "Then Madam Puddifoots', I hear that's where /all/ the couples go on their first dates." She grinned.

He flushed. "Okay." He hummed, she winked and turned on her heel, walking into the Great Hall.

Scorpius patted his friend on the shoulder. "Congrats, man, you're dating a Potter."

"You know what that means?" Albus said.

"Uh…" Lysander hummed.

"James gets to beat the hell out of you." Albus smiled.

Lysander widened his eyes as James balled a fist and hit it against his open palm, his lips curling into a smirk. "Five second head start."

Lysander blinked. "You guys are joking…"

Albus, James, and Scorpius all smirked even wider. "Four, three, two—" Albus began to count down and Lysander took this moment to turn on his heel and run down the hall, the other three chasing him down the halls, their bellowed laughter echoing the halls.


End file.
